hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni Filippone
Giovanni Filippone was a contestant on Seasons 5 and 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 5, he ranked in 6th place, and on season 17, he ranked in 12th place. Personality On season 5, Giovanni was always kind to others around him, and would always encourage other chefs when they made mistakes, and was notable to push aside the pettiness of Lacey's antics and tried to encourage her to work harder. In the kitchen, despite some slip-ups, he was usually very consistent and worked well with meat. However, in his final service, he had a complete meltdown and even argued with Ramsay, which lead to elimination (although her apologized to the latter about his attitude). He formed friendships with nearly everybody he worked with, and formed an especially close bond with Ben, but a short lived feud with Seth over the latter's arrogance. On season 17, while he started as the strongest chef of the blue team, he quickly became inconsistent. Season 5 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Giovanni was the seventh person to have his dish judged by Ramsay. What he made is unknown, but Ramsay criticized him for improperly cooking the rice despite being an executive chef. During prep, Giovanni was annoyed by Seth's lack of experience, and the fact he took 35 minutes to peel one mini-carrot. When the teams were lined up, the men revealed their new team name, the "Blues Brothers". During dinner service, Giovanni was assigned as a waiter. He did not like that idea, claiming that he was not a waiter. He had a poor performance that night as he could not explain what polenta was and took nearly twenty minutes to send his team their first ticket. He also struggled with remembering orders for the customers. He was the reason why his team lost as he was rated below average by 90% of his customers. Giovanni was not nominated for elimination, but Seth did suggest that he would have been a possible nomination. Episode 2 During the Scallop Cleaning Challenge, Giovanni gave the best overall individual performance by cleaning fifteen scallops, and thirteen of them were accepted. Because of his outstanding performance, the blue team won 36-35, and were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Catalina Island with a submarine ride. During the reward, he got concerned with Seth's knowledge of Ramsay's personal life, and compared him to a stalker, along with J. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the fish station. One of his orders of salmon was raw, and Ramsay chewed him out for sending it up. Despite that, the blue team won the dinner service. At elimination, Giovanni participated in the emotional standing ovation that was given to Ji's exit, along with his teammates and the red team. Episode 3 During the Meat & Cow Challenge, Giovanni was the second person from his team to attempt the meat part of the challenge, and got all the cuts correct. The blue team won the challenge, and were rewarded with a private jet trip to Sunstone Winery in Santa Ynez, California, where they had a wine tasting and a steak dinner with Ramsay. Before the Steakhouse double dinner service, when Giovanni learned the news that for that night's service, it would be a steak night, he became excited, since he was working at a steakhouse. During the first seating, he was on the meat and grill station. Despite being an Executive Chef at a steakhouse, he had a terrible performance, which included sending out tons of undercooked steaks which were returned by the red team. He was embarrassed at himself and accepting that there was no excuse for it. This led Ramsay to thank fuck that he had never visited his steakhouse. He was also seen being horrified at Seth's poor butchering on the filet tenderloin, and accused him of molesting it. After the first seating was over, Ramsay berated him for his poor performance at the meat station. During the second seating, in which he was a waiter, he was seen trying to entertain his customers when the red team could not send any food out. The blue team lost the dinner service. Giovanni was somehow not nominated for elimination, although Robert, Danny, Charlie, and Seth thought that he should have been. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Giovanni was not happy Seth was saved again, and told him that he did not respect him at all after he tried to put him up for elimination. That led to an argument between the two of them where they were pointing out the other one’s flaws. The blue team lost the Football Team & Cheerleaders Breakfast Service Challenge, and was forced to clean up the dining room and both kitchens, and prep them for that night’s service. Back in the dorms, Giovanni had to break up a fight between Ben and Danny, and later agreed with Robert to get rid of Ben during the punishment. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the appetizer station with J. He got his team off to a bad start when he did not have the water boiling in time, and was told by Ramsay that the water did not have olive oil or any other seasoning either. Both teams lost the dinner service. Giovanni was not nominated for elimination, and he and his team welcomed Lacey as a new teammate afterwards, not being very happy about it. Episode 5 During the Asian Fusion Challenge, Giovanni was paired with J on the meat dish. They served a beef pizzaiola, which was deemed a good concept but had undercooked rice. They lost the meat round, and eventually the challenge 1-2. They were punished by making fortune cookies and fold origami for the next night's service. Back in the dorms, he got annoyed with Lacey wanting to quit and even told her that even Seth never wanted to quit. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the appetizer station. He got the blue team off to a great start with his great risottos. Both teams lost the dinner service, but because of his strong start, he was named "Best of the Worst" for the blue team, and was asked to nominate one of his teammates for elimination. Giovanni nominated J, who joined Andrea from the red team. However, Ramsay questioned his decision as he felt Robert should have been nominated. He admitted that while Robert had a bad night of his own, he was able to rebound quicker than J. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Giovanni gave some reassurance to a tearful J, saying that he would do good in future services. During the Bar Mitzvah Planning Challenge, Giovanni presented the blue team's traditional chicken soup with pasta and rice balls. He scored a point for his team, and the blue team eventually won the challenge 2-1. They were rewarded with a spa day at the Skin Haven spa. During the Bar Mitzvah dinner service, Giovanni was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, but the blue team eventually won that service. Episode 7 Before the Tapas Leftovers Challenge, Giovanni was transferred to the red team by Ramsay to even the numbers. During the challenge, he made a surf and turf with beef and lobster, which was deemed very good, and clinched the victory 3-2 for his new team. As a reward, they went to the Hollywood Parks to see a horse race with Ramsay. Before leaving for the reward, he told his new teammates that they needed to put their animosity aside so they could win services. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the garnish station. He took the leadership role very quickly, and got entrées out at a good rate. The red team won the dinner service. Episode 8 On their way back to the dorms, Giovanni tried to calm Carol down after the pasta argument she had with Andrea. During the Blind Taste Test, Giovanni was the second person of his team to participate, but gave a scoreless performance. Despite that, the red team won 8-7, and were rewarded with a photo shoot for TV Guide with Ramsay. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, and after Ramsay shut down the red kitchen after the blue one finished all their tickets, they were declared losers. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 Back in the dorms, Giovanni got annoyed by Andrea and Carol constantly arguing, and told the two women to work their problems out. During the King Crab Challenge, Giovanni's dish was unknown, and his team lost the challenge and were forced to clean both the dorms and kitchens and prep all the king crab for the following night’s dinner service. Before dinner service, Ramsay announced that the teams would be creating their own menus. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the appetizer station. Despite getting out his beef carpaccio appetizers at a quick rate, they were sent back for being under-seasoned, and Ramsay lectured him to slice the beef onto a seasoned plate. His second attempt had someone send their dish back again for the same problem, but he managed to get his third attempt correctly. The red team was declared the winners for having a 54% above average rating from their customers, compared to the blue team's 39%. But, he felt it was not a victory worth celebrating over. At elimination, Giovanni and the red team were shocked when their teammate Carol was announced to be the one eliminated. Episode 10 The next morning, before he introduced the challenge, Ramsay gave black jackets to the remaining six contestants. During the 14 Ingredients Challenge, Giovanni made a pasta pumaduro with stuffed chicken murlo and chicken sauce, which was praised for the sweet and rich taste contrast to it. Despite that, he lost the challenge to Ben, and was forced to participate in Delivery Day. During the punishment, he accidentally broke a box of bottled water, and had wine bottles come out of the bottom of another box. He soon got irritated by carrying everything, and at one point, he refused to go out again, much to Paula's annoyance. While picking up their last delivery, when Paula noticed that they were short two lobsters, he rushed to stop the truck as Danny was signing off on everything. However, Andrea soon found out that they had the correct amount and ran off to tell him about it. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat station. His night started off poorly when he was caught opening and closing the convection oven a lot, getting a warning from Ramsay for it. When he attempted to make Ben's stuffed chicken special, he sent up a bloody drumstick on his first attempt, and a chewed up one on his second attempt. After being called a "dickface" by Ramsay, he talked back to him, leading Ramsay to explode in anger two inches away from his face. He was later caught stuttering while trying to communicate to Robert and Andrea, which caused Ramsay to pull the three of them aside and order them to work together. Robert tried to help him out on the Wellingtons, but Giovanni accidentally burned his hand on an uncovered hot pan in the fridge and sustained second-degree burns from it, leading Ramsay to chewed him out for his careless mistake. After service was shut down, Paula was named "Best of the Worst". Giovanni was Paula's first nominee for elimination, with Andrea being the second. He was eliminated for the argument between him and Ramsay, and his downward spiral. He received a retrospective montage of his run during his exit interview. Ramsay gave no comment on his elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence until the next episode. Episode 14/15 During the season recap, Giovanni received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence for the first time since his elimination. Giovanni was one of the six contestants who returned for the final service. When he returned to the kitchen, Ramsay reminded him of the infamous "dickface" argument he had with him during the first black jacket service. He was picked second by Danny, following Ben and before Carol. Back in the dorms, he secretly admitted he did not want to be there, and did not care who would win. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat and fish stations. At one point, he sent up a sauce for the monkfish that was too salty. When Danny asked him for a time on the refire, he was unresponsive as he still did not care about who would win that night. Danny eventually won the finals over Paula. Nomination history Season 17 Episode 1/2 Giovanni was the third All-Star that entered Hell's Kitchen, told Milly and Ashley that he was from Season 5, and remarked that he still had a lot of pep left despite being older, before wondering how Ramsay knew his phone number. Later, he jokingly said that he was going to cradle everybody as he was from the earlier seasons, and reunited with Ben when the latter came. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Giovanni received lamb as his main protein, he was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jennifer. Before tasting his dish, Ramsay and he recalled the infamous “Dickface” argument back in the first black jacket service in Season 5, and he revealed that his daughter was diagnosed with moderate autism and had frequent seizures, before hoping that he could use the money for more hospital visits. He made a pistachio crusted lamb with sweet mashed potatoes and grilled eggplant, and while was criticized for a clumsy presentation, it was praised for a spot on lamb, and he scored 3 points. The blue team won the challenge 28-27, and they were rewarded with a trip to the sky slide in downtown Los Angeles, and dinner at Wolfgang Puck’s WP24 restaurant. During the Bar Menu Challenge, Giovanni made an unknown dish, but he lost the challenge as he did not make the top four of the blue team. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat station with Nick. At one point, Ramsay told the two that their meat was the All-Star proteins he was looking for. After Elise continued to struggle on New York striploins, Ramsay called him over to the red kitchen, and told him to cook six New York striploins for Elise. While he had to tell Elise to stop flipping her steaks, he managed to help her get her refires accepted. The blue team won the service. Episode 3 During the Seafood Tower Challenge, Giovanni was paired up with Van, and they were the first pair to compete. During the challenge, he felt good with shellfish as he worked in a seafood restaurant, before hoping he could give the blue team a jump start. The two got their first attempt accepted, and the blue team won the challenge. They were rewarded with a seafood lunch at the Ocean Club in Malibu, and got to play soccer with Alyssa Naeher and Julie Johnston. During the reward, he commented that they did not look like the running type. During dinner service, Giovanni served a fresh seafood appetizer tableside. He was not seen much, but he did not go into the red kitchen with the rest of the blue team as he was working on desserts. The blue team won the service. Episode 4 During the Chance Challenge, Giovanni called out mayo during the M round, and called out cantaloupe during the C round. He was the final person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his grilled rib cap with sautéed bacon. While it was praised for being cooked beautifully, and being a good dish overall, he only scored 4 points, which was not enough points to beat the red team. The blue team lost the challenge 25-16, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of potatoes, and sort through garbage, and eating a smelly fish sandwich. During the punishment, he said that it sucked that they were going to get smelly, and told Josh that they have to make sure it never happened again. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the fish station with Milly. At one point, he sent up burnt pork along with a perfectly cooked pork, and his refire came out raw, with Ramsay ordered him to put it back into the pan, and he refused to let that happen again, leading to his third attempt being accepted. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Josh reminded him that he purposefully served burnt pork, but he called him twisted, and argued that he was staying, before reminding Josh on his risotto incident, and how he served too many portions. Giovanni was named the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Josh as the first. During his plea, he said that he never made the same mistake twice, and while he admitted that he could have done better as he had the most experience on the blue team, he refused to quit. he survived elimination, and later, said goodbye to Josh as the latter was reassigned to the red team, and welcomed Robyn as a new teammate. Episode 5 During the Wood Plank Cooking Challenge, Giovanni was paired up with Milly on the salmon, they were the final pair from the blue team to have their dish judged, and went up against Elise. They made a hickory smoked salmon with brandy glaze, it was criticized for the glaze concept, and they lost that round to Elise. The blue team won the challenge after a tie at 3, and they were rewarded with a horseback ride at Apex Ranch. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the dessert station. He was not seen that night, and both teams were named joint-winners. Episode 6 During the Pizza Fusion Challenge, Giovanni got motivated as pizza was in his DNA. He was the only chef that was not paired up with anybody, and Ramsay allowed him to join any of the pairings. He picked France with Benjamin as he felt that Michelle disrespected him by not picking him. During the cooking, the blue team relied on him for help on their pizzas, though he felt that it was difficult because he was focused on his own pizza. His dish was chosen over Benjamin as it had a better presentation. He was the final person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his white pie pizza with shallots. It was immediately criticized for having a burnt underside, and Ramsay was more upset that the blue team failed to see that during their decision. While the pizza was praised for tasting delicious, it was criticized for a poor execution, he lost that round to Michelle, but while he admitted that he should have checked the bottom, he also said that the blue team chose his dish, so they got a share of the blame. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by ironing the tablecloths ahead of night’s Italian Night dinner service, and prep the oils and Parmesan cheese for each table. During the punishment, Giovanni argued that it was not his fault that nobody else checked his pizza. During the Italian Night dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat station with Van. He wanted to redeem himself after his challenge failure, but while he and Van thought that their lamb was good, Ramsay discovered that it was very raw, and brought the blue team into the pantry room. There, Ramsay warned him to either get his shit together, or he himself would take over. When the blue team came back into the kitchen, he announced that they needed three minutes to rest the meat, with a dismayed Ramsay calling it a joke. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Jared reminded him about the raw lamb, but he considered the former and Robyn for elimination. Giovanni was not nominated for elimination, and when Robyn requested to go back to the red team, he called her out on that. While being dismissed, he felt that Robyn’s plea to go back into the red team was disrespectful. Episode 7 Back at the dorms, Giovanni chewed out Robyn for her request to move back into the red team, before reminding her how they welcomed her with open arms. During the Last Chef Standing Challenge, Giovanni was the fourth chef from the blue team to leave the kitchen. On the rack of lamb round, he made it both raw and cooked on it, with Ramsay accusing him of bastardizing it. While neither team scored that round, the blue team eventually won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a trip at a rock climbing gym, and having lunch at Bourbon Steak at Americana with the Sous chefs. During the reward, he commented that he never went rock climbing before, and wanted to see if his fat ass would let him do it, though he managed to do so. However, he got winded by the first climb, and complained that he was too old for that. Giovanni was Nick's second nominee to compete for the Cook For Your Life Challenge as the latter felt that he was frazzled at some points, even though he disagreed with that notion. He was after Robyn, followed by Milly, and they were joined by Manda, Barbie, and Elise from the red team. During the cooking, he refused to go home that night, and planned on beating anybody in his way. He was the final person to have his dish, and declared that he was not ready to go home. While the dish was praised for looking beautiful, Ramsay noticed that he was lacking the sauce component, and that there was too much pasta on the dish. He lost to Robyn, and was eliminated from the competition. Before leaving, Ramsay told him that he was glad he came back, and urged him to look after his family. During his exit interview, he knew that he should have done better with his age and experience, but was looking forward to seeing his family again, and had no shame in leaving. Ramsay's comment: "Giovanni may have age and experience, but his attention to detail in this critical challenge was a big disappointment. “Arrivederci”, Giovanni." Nomination history Trivia Season 5 *He is the third male contestant who switched teams and made it to the black jackets, following Michael (Season 1), and Matt (Season 4). *After his first appearance on the show, he returned to work at the Tuscany Italian Bistro, and later became an Executive Chef at The Vue on 30A. He also got married, and had two daughters, before returning for the All-Star season eight years later. *He is the fourth black jacket contestant who was eliminated on his first time being nominated, following Jimmy (Season 1), Garrett and Keith (both from Season 2). Season 17 * He and Ben are the first two contestants to participate in both the individual and team format of the Signature Dish Challenge. *He is the third contestant, and the first male, to be eliminated on the Cook For Your Life Challenge, following Jessica (Season 12) and Christine (Season 14). *He is the fourth contestant to get eliminated after a challenge, and the second male, following Andrew (Season 16). He is also the first member of the blue team to do so. *He is the oldest of Season 17, at age 46 (48 now). *After his second appearance on the show, he returned to his previous job at The Vue on 30A. Quotes Season 5 *(About Seth butchering the filet) "He molested that poor thing! People have gone to jail for worse, but it looked like he went at it with a jackhammer." *(To Ramsay) "Yeah, but I'm not Dickface, chef." *''(After being eliminated) "I wanted a challenge and that's what I got. I got a challenge out of it. I learned some great things, I did some great things I've never managed doing. I worked in a kitchen with a bunch of great people. I'll take some things from everybody here I've learned from every single one of them. So I'll take that and move on. And yeah, of course I wanted to win. And I'm not going to lie and say 'Hey, well, it was just a challenge.' I wanted to win it, but not that I could do better than what I did. I tried doing my best, it wasn't good enough. Simple as that." Season 17 *"Might be an old dog, but I got a little pep left in me. Thank you for giving me a call, Chef Ramsay. I didn't know Chef Ramsay even knew my phone number." *(To Josh) "You got me twisted, man. I'm staying right here where I fucking belong!" *(''To Elise) "No. No, no. You're gonna get both of us in trouble, man. Stop flipping it. Just leave it." *(After being eliminated) "Chef made his decision, that's final. I mean, maybe at my age and my experience, I shoulda done a better job, but I'm holding my head up high and I'm gonna go home, and I get hugged by two beautiful kids. Nothing to be ashamed of. It's an opportunity of a lifetime. So yeah, I'm glad I came back. Glad I gave it a shot. Came up short." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:Floridians Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket Category:Returning Chef Category:Final Service Brigade Category:6th Place Category:12th Place